


Room "Help"

by GrrHatLet



Series: Dumbledore Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Humor, Internet, Secret Crush, Text messaging, chat room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrrHatLet/pseuds/GrrHatLet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The internet can answer many questions. What answers will it have for someone who needs serious advice about love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room "Help"

**Author's Note:**

> Written partially in thanks to a Daria/Trent fanfic of the same nature, but with a minor twist. I'm sorry about posting another Modern AU! I promise, I'll get to work on putting up a more canonical setting as soon as possible.

_Room “Help” has been created._

_AD has signed on._

**AD:** Hello?

_PhoenixTears has signed on._

**PhoenixTears:** Hello. And who might you be?

_HogsHead has signed on._

**HogsHead:** Does this thing work?

 **PhoenixTears:** More than likely, given you’ve just used it. :)

 **AD** : I’m not supposed to give my name to strangers, my brothers told me that when they finally let me have an account.

 **PhoenixTears:** Your brothers sound very caring.

 **AD:** I suppose…

 **HogsHead:** Why the sour lip?

 **AD:** They don’t let me do very much. I always have to ask them for everything.

 **PhoenixTears:** I’m sure they have the best intentions at heart.

 **AD:** But I can’t even go outside by myself!

 **HogsHead:** Can’t be too careful with wankers you meet nowadays.

 **PhoenixTears:** No need for such language in front of a lady.

 **HogsHead:** The lady’s probably heard worse than “wanker” if she can use a computer. Anyway, what are we all doing here?

 **AD:** How did you know I was a girl?

 **PhoenixTears:** All the same, it never hurts to give consideration. As for myself, I signed on to pass time until a classmate of mine finally arrives at the library. He’s usually not this late so I hope nothing unfortunate has happened.

 **HogsHead:** I’m on because MY bloody _wonderful_ brother has gone off to do some “studying” and the backyard actually has service for once. And Lady, if you’re EVER asked if you’re a girl online, deny it (trust me). I don’t think you would like chatrooms much.

 **AD:** Oh…well, I got on because my brothers are busy right now, so I can have the computer all to myself! I’m hoping I’ll get to talk to somebody before they get back.

 **PhoenixTears:** Talk to somebody?

 **HogsHead:** Talk to somebody?

 **AD:** Yes, he usually gets on around this time.

 **PhoenixTears:** Ah…a school chum, I hope?

 **HogsHead:** Some guy you know in person?

 **AD:** Oh no, nothing like that. He’s a friend of my brother’s. He only comes to visit for awhile, so the only other time I see him is through here. I’d call him but my brother says that’s too expensive.

 **HogsHead:** And the only way you can do it is through a chatroom?

 **AD:** No…actually, I was looking for some advice.

 **HogsHead:** About?

 **PhoenixTears:** Such as?

 **AD:** Well, it's about the boy I mentioned…

 **PhoenixTears:** Ah, I see. :)

 **HogsHead:** Oh Merlin…

 **PhoenixTears:** Is this boy of particular significance?

 **AD:** Yes! He’s very nice and can get my brothers to let me do things they normally wouldn’t. Also he’s really smart and can make things sound so simple even if they’re about why the planets go around the Sun (although it looks quite the opposite). He can also make me laugh and he’s made me very happy when I’m feeling sad.

 **PhoenixTears:** Sounds friendly enough. Is he in your age group?

 **AD:** Age group?

 **HogsHead:** If you two were to hold hands on the street, would people stare?

 **AD:** Oh we’ve held hands in front of people plenty already. Some of them looked at us and smiled. :)

 **HogsHead:** That answers that.

 **PhoenixTears:** So I’m assuming you seek advice on how to properly disclose your feelings for this boy without seeming too forward or irrational?

 **AD:** What?

 **HogsHead:** He means “Do ya need help spitting it out?”

 **AD:** Oh! Well, I’m not sure. I don’t know how he feels…

 **HogsHead:** Does he always say “hi” to you, or only when your brother’s around?

 **AD:** He’ll say hi to me every time he comes over and almost every time he leaves. Sometimes he comes to visit before my brother gets home, and we’ll sit in the living room and talk about school or his home or what cities we want to visit the most. Sometimes we don’t even realize my brother’s gotten home.

 **PhoenixTears:** Sounds like he likes you enough already. :)

 **HogsHead:** Sounds it. Have you tried talking about _that_ with him?

 **AD:** Um, no. …I don’t think he would want to, anyway.

 **HogsHead:** How come?

 **AD:** I look nothing like the girls he fancies.

 **PhoenixTears:** I’m sure you’re very pretty. :)

 **HogsHead:** What do they look like? He got a type? Blonds/brunettes/etc?

 **AD:** I don’t think so. They all looked different, except for one thing.

 **PhoenixTears:** What?

 **HogsHead:** What?

 **AD:** They had really fat chests.

 **PhoenixTears:** o.O

 **HogsHead:** ROFLMAO!

 **PhoenixTears:** …

 **HogsHead:** MERLIN! XD

 **PhoenixTears:** Yes, well, erm, I’m sure if you just remain honest with this boy about your feelings things will work out for themselves. And whether there’s a future for you two or not, I’m sure you’ll have plenty more chances for love in the road ahead.

 **HogsHead:** Yeah, and bugger him if he can’t figure it out.

 **PhoenixTears:** Language. >:(

 **HogsHead:** Sorry.

 **PhoenixTears:** Ah! My study partner has arrived! Sorry to hurry off so soon but we really can’t afford to fail these exams. Farewell to both of you, I hope your rendezvous goes well, young Miss AD. :)

 **HogsHead:** Yeah.

 **AD:** Thank you. :) I’m going to check and see if he’s on yet. I’m glad you decided to help!

 **HogsHead:** Good luck.

_AD has signed off._

_PhoenixTears has signed off._

_Room “Goat Lovers Welcome” has been created._ _  
_

* * *

 

_  
Ariana Dumbledore hat am unterzeichnet._

**Ariana:** Hi Gellert!


End file.
